


Reverberations shots

by Practically-pearlfect (Madam_Violet)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Garnet is the best mom, Gen, Sickfic, Sort Of, Xanthe is a mood, reincarnation is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Practically-pearlfect
Summary: Little one-shots for the Reverberations AU.The AU belongs to ThatDrastardCerberus.





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatDastardCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/gifts).



> I was sick and all I dreamed about was a Ruby to hug.

"Where is Nila ?" Xanthe asked as she was biting in her toast.

"I don't know" Seren answered, her mouth full of Fruit Loops.

"We should go and wake her up" the blond teenage girl suggested.

"Okay !" Seren chirped as she was already jumping from her chair. "Sorry, Blanca !"  
She passed by her already dressed and prepared sister, almost colliding in the stair case.

"Nila isn't feeling well" the white haired girl said softly, but Seren was already upstairs. She shrugged and headed to the kitchen to tell an adult.

Seren walked in Nila's room without knocking.

"Hey, wake up, sleepy head, it's almost time to go !"

Nila merely whimpered, completely hidden by a pile of blankets. Seren giggled and attempted to jump on the bed to pulled her out of her shelter. At this moment, Pearl came in the room in a flurry of apron and pharmacy case.

“Go prepare yourself, Seren. Your sister is sick.”

Seren blinked and watched Pearl with a concerned expression.

“Sick ? Is she going to the hospital ?”

“Goodness, no !” Pearl exclaimed. “I hope not. It's probably nothing, just a little cold. Humans are so fragile, even hybrids like you.”

Seren nodded and left the room.

“Nila, sweetheart, are you okay ?”

The teenager poked her head out of her blanket fort. She looked abnormally pale, even with her naturally dark skin.

“Pearl, why is it so cold ?”

“It's not cold, your room is actually pretty warm.”

“No, it's really cold.”

Pearl put a hand on the girl's forehead.

“My, you're really cold ! Please, keep this thermometer in your mouth. I'm fetching you a hot water bottle, okay ?”

Nila nodded and retreated under the blankets. When Pearl came back, she was still shaking, curled in a tight ball.

“It's okay, I brought you something warm, and a cup of tea.”

Nila grabbed the warm cushion and Pearl merely had the time to take the thermometer before the girl retreated again.

“Goodness, you really are in hypothermia.”

“I'm still cold.” She whimpered from under the blankets.

Pearl nodded and went for another hot water bottle. Nila curled herself against the precious warmth source like her life depended on it. It was so cold, nothing could make her body warm, neither the blankets, not her own breath in her hands. The hot cushion made her feel a bit better, but only on the part of her body in direct contact. The door opened.

“Pearl...”

“No, it's not Pearl” a calm and deep voice announced itself.

Nila poked her head out.

“Garnet !”

The fusion smiled and handed the second hot water bottle, this one shaped like a teddy bear. 

“Thank you.”

“Pearl is bringing the girls to school. Do you want your breakfast now, or do you need more sleep ?”

“I'm so tired” Nila almost sobbed.

Garnet nodded.

“Try to sleep a little more, I'll bring you something later. What about a raspberry donut ?”

Nila nodded weakly and closed her eyes, squeezing the bear against her chest. She felt so weak and cold. She had never felt this cold in her life, not even when she was playing in the snow in winter. Usually, when she felt cold she could warm herself with blankets and heavy clothes. Unable to get warmer, she felt overwhelmed by helplessness and started weeping. She sobbed in silence for a while, unable to sleep when it was so cold. The hot water bottle at her feet and the warm bear in her arms felt good, but her body was still freezing.  
She was softly going away, her mind clouded by her general numbness, when she felt a weight on her bed.

“Are you feeling better, Nila ?”

Nila poked her head, welcoming Garnet with a smile.

“I'm cold.”

“You're still cold. Are you a little Sapphire ?” the fusion asked teasingly as she put a hand on the girl's forehead.

Nila giggled and crawled closer, keeping her warmers close.  
“Your hot water bottles are getting lukewarm. I'm going to boil some water, okay. Take a donut and a cup of spiced tea.”

Nila nodded in silent gratitude and bit in the pastry, raspberry jam smudging her chin. Garnet smiled and handed her a napkin. She scooped the girl and put her in sitting position, rearranging the pillows behind her.

“I'm coming back soon.”

The girl gave her a weak hug and collapsed on her pillows pile.

 

“Is she okay ?” Pearl asked.

“She's very cold and tired. Put some water in the kettle, please.”

“Do you want me to go upstairs ?”

“Nah, it's alright. I want to be the one taking care of her.”

Pearl nodded as she filled the hot water bottles with steaming water.

“You have a special link to Nila. Since she was a baby, you've always treated her differently.”

“I try not to, I don't want to make any difference between the girls. But Nila, as soon as I saw her eyes, I've been unable to look away. She looks so much like...”

“I know. And yet you love her so much. Isn't it a bit contradicting ?”

“I don't know, tell me about you and Blanca.”

Pearl tensed a bit.

“I know what you mean. When I watch into her pale eyes I know she's here, buried underneath all her new memories, but resurfacing more and more every day. She's not a child anymore, and yet she's still my baby. Who are they, Garnet ?”

“They have time to decide it by themselves.”

“You know what I mean...”

Pearl was interrupted by a piercing shriek. Garnet rushed upstairs and found Nila on the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

“What happened, baby ?”

“I...I'm sorry. I spilled all the tea in my bed.”

Garnet smiled with relief. She kept her joke about wetting the bed for herself, as the girl was already flustered with embarrassment.

“I'm sorry.”

“It's nothing, we're going to change your sheets. Since you're out of bed, what about coming downstairs with me ? We could make you a bed on the couch, you wouldn't be alone this way.”

Nila nodded and tried to get on her feet. She managed a few steps before she tripped and almost hit the ground, if not for Garnet's strong grip.

“It's okay.”

The fusion scooped her in her arms and the girl nuzzled happily against her shoulder. 

“Hey, you grow up heavier and heavier. Do you think you can become as tall as me ?” she teased.

“You're cheating, I think I will need a bit of help to catch up with you.”

“Good answer.”

They both laughed as Garnet took the girl downstairs, grabbing a few dry blankets in the corridor closet as she walked by.  
She and Pearl eased the comforters and plaids around the girl, making a nest of woolen fabric and pillows. Nila thanked them and closed her eyes.

“Isn't she adorable ?” Garnet gushed.

“She is. My goodness, she's so cold !” Pearl exclaimed as she touched the girl's forehead.

“Like a Sapphire.”

Suddenly, Garnet froze. Inside her head, she heard Sapphire suggesting something, and Ruby protesting. She nodded in agreement and unfused. Ruby was sulking.

“Ruby, you could warm her up just by sitting by her side.” Sapphire chastised her.

“She's got all those warmers already. And I don't want to burn her by accident.”

“You know you won't ! Why can't you be a good mom ?”

“I'm not her mom.”

Pearl put herself in between.

“It's okay, Ruby, you don't have to do any extra efforts if you don't want to. She's going to be fine with her blankets and warmers.”

“It's not the problem !” Sapphire ranted. “She never wants to do anything with Nila.”

Pearl hurried the two out before they woke Nila up. 

“Sapphire, it's okay if Ruby doesn't want to take care of Nila. She's going to feel better very soon. I should give her an aspirin tablet.”

“It's not the problem !” Sapphire said with an angry glance towards Ruby. “I've tried my best to honor Steven's memory. He wanted us to love these children despite... despite everything.”

“I love them, Sapphire. I promise, I love them, I'm just not very good with human children. And she looks so much like her, it's unsettling.”

“She doesn't look like her” Sapphire said bitterly. “She's her. She's Blue Diamond and I don't know what to do with it !”

“Me too, Sapphire. But Garnet knows, she's so good with the kid. Maybe we could just trust her.”

“Garnet is us, and every day I feel more confused.”

“It's okay, Sapphire, there's no need to cry.”

“I'm not crying !” Sapphire snapped. “You are crying.”

Ruby touched her cheek and realized she was crying too. All the Gems were crying, and it could only mean one thing. They rushed to the living room and found Nila sobbing.

“Hey, what's wrong, little Blue ?” Ruby asked awkwardly.

“I...I'm sorry to be a burden for Sapphire and you.”

“You're not a burden.”

Ruby slipped under the blankets to sit on the couch and wrapped an arm around Nila's shoulders. The girl looked at her hesitantly, leaned against the tiny Gem and closed her eyes. Ruby patted her head.

“I know I don't tell you that very often, but you're a good girl. I'm not very good at showing it, but I am proud of you.”

“I love you, Ruby.”

“I love you too, Nila.”

“Sapphire loves you too, you know. She's just awkward.”

Nila nodded and surrendered to slumber, her body warmed up by Ruby's heat. The little Gem smiled as Sapphire came closer and sat on her other side, as far as she could to keep Nila safe from her cold touch. 

“Steven was right all along. The Diamonds are doing great.”


	2. Theater kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Patti LuPone playlist to listen with this chapter.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5Hfnz43yaQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVsD0rltRr8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swC0bNrji48

Nila's head perked up as she heard the entry door open. 

“Good evening Xanthe. Where have you been ?”

“None of your business” the blond girl answered a bit too curtly.

Her darker sister smirked and closed her magazine, putting it back on the stack. She was curled in the suspended waved armchair, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Behind her, the large glass panel offered a glistering view of Empire City.   
Xanthe always felt slightly out of place in this place, and yet she was the one who had been the most enthusiastic to come in the first place. A luxurious modern condo, comfortable flat in one of the last floors. A mix of minimalism and class, so far away from her beloved childhood home in Beach City. A little voice inside her head whispered her all of this was right in the middle between the lively chaos of Earth and the still perfection of Homeworld. Deep inside, Xanthe liked order, even if she preferred spending her time with noisy quartz and sciences students in the bars. She hated the idea she lived among the upper crust and enjoyed it. Ironically, the Crystal Gems were the ones paying the bills and insisting the girls had fun. 

“Oh...” Nila giggled with glitters in her eyes. “Is my oh-so-serious sister hiding something or someone from me ? What's their name ?”

“What do you mean ? Who's name ?”

“Your date, silly clod !”

Xanthe's face became pink and Nila laughed.

“I don't date anyone !”

“So, where were you all evening ?”

Xanthe frowned and sat on the couch, serving herself a cup of herbal tea from Nila's pot.

“Promise you won't make fun of me ?”

“Crystal Gem promise !”

“And you won't tell anyone, not even the Gems.”

“Promise.”

Xanthe fidgeted and played with the hem of her sweater. She finally blurted her secret out like a school girl admitting she's the one who stole the candy in the teacher's desk.

“I was at an audition.”

“An audition ?” Nila asked with surprised eyes.

“Yes, for the theater club. It's all because of this cloddy engineering student who said they needed someone who can sing for the leading role. I knew I should have learned how to shut my big mouth and keep myself from singing when I'm alone in the lab.”

“Oh, Xanthe, this is so cool ! Why do you want to keep it a secret ? The Gems always wanted us to learn music but you were the only one who refused it.”

“I had no talent.”

“You played tuba for a while.”

“Only to annoy Pearl. I was a bratty kid back then, I wanted to out-dumb Seren and I was good at it.”

“Will you tell them if you get the role ?”

“I've got the role, and you promised to shut your mouth.”

Nila got up on her feet and stirred. Unlike her sister, she felt very natural in this place. She was elegant and assured like a true Empire City girl. She read fashion magazines and cultural newspapers, she went to exhibitions and showed a genuine interest in her studies. 

“What's wrong, Xanthe ? You should be proud of yourself.”

“Bismuth would make fun of me for the rest of my days.”

“You know she wouldn't.”

“Peridot would.”

“Peridot makes fun of everyone.”

“She would tell the other Peridots and I would be the clod of the team wherever I go.”

“Why would a bunch of green nerds make fun of your singing ? You've got a wonderful voice.”

Xanthe sighed and started walking around the room restlessly.

“Singing in a musical doesn't exactly fit a bulky quartz, does it ?”

Nila rolled her eyes.

“You are not a bulky quartz, Xanthe.”

“I am, for all my friends.”

“Don't you think you're too old for those silly lies ?”

“Because you always tell the truth ?”

“I do, when people ask.”

“It's easy for you, all your friends are Sapphires and Morganites. Well, I suppose, since they're always forming new fusions every time you see them.” 

“Watch your tongue !” Nila snarked back. “And do you really think there's a single Gem on this planet who doesn't know what type the Universe daughters are ?” 

“I can be a quartz if I want too. It's what Garnet always told us when we were kids.”

“We're adults, now. You only make a fool of yourself, lying like that. Even Blanca doesn't go around pretending she's a Pearl anymore.” 

“I miss this time, Nila. When we didn't know the truth we could be whoever we wanted.”

“We still can.”

“Is singing the leading role in a musical fitting for a Diamond.”

“Is it fitting for Xanthe Universe ?”

Xanthe smiled, sheepishly first, but soon a blissful grin spread on her lips.

 

The evening of the premiere, Xanthe looked in a mirror before climbing the stairs of the stage. It was a period drama, Victorian London, gruesome murders and dark comedy. She was wearing a corset for the first time in her life, not to tight, she still had to sing, and a dress. She had never worn a dress in this life or the previous one, except maybe when she was a tiny Pebble and Pearl still chose matching frilly outfits for her girls. Her long hair was tied in a sophisticated hairdo, her signature tresses undone for the first time in years. She didn't look like Xanthe Universe, neither like a Gem. And certainly not like Yellow Diamond. She felt free, as free as she used to feel before the weird dreams. As free as she felt when she pretended to be a Citrine or a Topaz, depending on her public, or when her lack of visible Gem made her a perfectly normal human student at the physics party, in a frat house full of nerds in white coats covered with witty and dirty jokes and doodles.  
Maybe Xanthe Universe was a good actress in the end, not a convincing liar, but an entertainer. A flamboyant figure made to parade and sing. So she sang until the last scene, dying on stage with panache, all the opposite of what she had chosen two decades ago. 

When she bowed with the rest of the cast, she noticed a familiar rainbow colored head in the public, clapping way too loudly for a modest students play in a small amphitheater. 

“Nila !” she roared as she left the backstage, her hair undone and her face still covered in makeup. “You made a promise, a Crystal Gem promise !”

She was so furious she was almost crying. Her sister bit her lip, her gaze dutifully lowered on her pristine flat shoes.

“I only told Blanca. I said I wouldn't tell the Gems, and Blanca is silent as a tomb.”

Xanthe turned to the culprit, who didn't even feign remorse and merely shrugged.

“I only told Pink Pearl.”

Xanthe was ready to set her venom free on her sister when big arms seized her and she found herself pressed against a rainbow colored bismuth crystal. 

“Here she, is my little star. By my anvil, you meant Bismuth tonight !”

All her anger dissolved as she giggled as the blacksmith's pun. She merely had set herself free from the embrace she was hugged by a tears covered Pearl, a smiling Garnet and a giggling Amethyst.

“My goodness, Xanthe, I had no idea you had such a voice. I mean, I knew your voice, but I never imagined you could sing like this.”

“You rocked, sis !”

“Congratulation, I knew you would steal the show.”

She hugged everyone, tears running down her cheeks.

“Thank you so much, all of you. And sorry for not telling you, I was scared I would look silly and you would make fun of me.”

“It was beautiful” Blue Pearl whispered. “It's a shame a voice like yours is wasted in a student play.”

“Don't worry, I've recorded everything” Yellow Pearl boasted, waving her latest smart phone.

Xanthe blushed and looked at everyone, all those familiar faces. Only one was missing.

At the back of the class room, Seren was looking at her family with a melancholic smile. It was very unlike her, even if she had changed a lot lately. Her hair was loose in perfect cork screw locks, she was wearing a white summer dress and thin white shoes that made her look barefoot. At her neck, a heart shaped irregular rose quartz, the cheap kind from a market stall.

“You were wonderful, Xanthe.”

“Thank you, Seren.”

“I'm happy you finally come out of your shell. I knew tuba wasn't your instrument, even if you were good at it.”

“Only after 10 pm and when Camp Pining Heart is on TV.”

Seren giggled, happy to see her too serious sister go silly. 

“On stage, you looked like someone else.”

“Yeah, that's how theater works.”

“I mean, you often pretend you are someone else. You've done it since we first met other kids like us, and I know you still do it. You make believe you are a Quartz or a Topaz. But when you were up there, it was different. You weren't trying to make yourself dull and normal, to fit in. You were shining at the center of the stage, bright like a Diamond.”

“Is it a bad thing ? Do you think I went out of the line ?”

“No ! For once you weren't pretending to be a Quartz you are not. It's good to see your true self in the light.”

Xanthe cringed a little and smiled at her sister.

“Thanks. For coming all the way from Jersey to see me, and for your nice words.”


	3. How to talk to Pearls at parties

In a house buzzing with agitation, and loud voices, and doors that opened and closed, Blanca was a marble statue. She was sitting on the couch, straight like a pole, her hands folded on her knees, smiling serenely as if nothing existed around her.

“Hey, lil wierdo, Seren arrived. She's on the beach !” Amethyst exclaimed, almost jumping on Blanca's shoulders.

“Amethyst, what did we say about the w word ?” Pearl chastised her.

“She doesn't mind, right, your highness Blanca Universe ? We're both freaks and it's what makes us the coolest kids in town.”

Blanca merely shrugged, and Pearl sat by her side, giving her a quick hug.

“Your sisters will be here soon. Seren is already on the beach and I just got a call from Nila.”

“I look forward to see them.”

“Are you sure you want to come ? I know crowds aren't really your thing, and you are old enough to decide for yourself.”

“Pearl, do you think I will embarrass you ?”

“No, sweetheart. Never.”

“If I didn't come, people would talk about us. They will talk no matter what, but I don't want them to think I'm a coward, or worse, defective.”

Pearl sighed and took the young woman's hand in hers. She had painted her nails black, with a few dark glitters. Thin and long hands like ones of a Pearl, except for the long and polished nails.

“There are no defective Gem among the Crystal Gems.”

“People still gossip.”

“Will you be alright tonight ? I know you don't like this place.”

“You wouldn't like it either if you were me. Why does anyone even use these buildings anyway ? They're full of ghosts.”

“Homeworld's old capital is beautiful, and despite everything Gems are attached to their history. It's also a symbol, the Crystal Gems running assemblies where the Great Diamond Authority reigned for millennia.”

Blanca nodded, her pale eyes lost in the vague. She had tied her newly crow black hair in a vintage up do and painted her face in dark make up, coal black lips and smokey eyes. She looked like an old movie actress, when everything was in black and white and the ingenues silhouettes made of pure light.

“You and your sisters are Steven's precious daughters, you are important for Gems.”

“Gems don't change so easily, they need royals.”

“No, they need symbols.”

The door opened loudly and before they could do anything, Pearl and Blanca were drowning under copper locks that smelled like roses. 

“Hello, Seren. I'm happy to see you back home.”

“Wow, you look so cool, Blanca ! Is there a vampire theme no one told me about ?”

“Hey, that's not very nice, shorty !”

Seren turned around and her smile grew even wider.

“Xanthe !”

Nila chuckled softly.

“You act like you haven't seen us in months.”

Blanca frowned. Nila was wearing an elegant blue dress, boho style that fit the Empire City student and future therapist she was, but neither Seren nor Xanthe looked ready to attend an important meeting in Homeworld's finest palaces. The first one was wearing a white beach dress and the second one... a cosplay armor ? 

“Empire City Con was last month !” Seren mocked, spearing the effort to everyone.

“I made this armor at Bismuth's forge. It's what I've got best.” 

Xanthe was puffing her chest pompously, like the proverbial frog trying to imitate the ox. Whatever she said, she didn't like being so small, merely the size of a Pearl and almost as willowy. It was true, standing in the beach house wearing a shiny golden armor, she looked a bit silly, but in space she would be perfectly formal. 

“I'm so excited !” Seren chirped happily as she twirled towards the warp pad.

As soon as they arrived on Homeworld, Pearl and the girls became more excited than ever. Amethyst was happy too, but mainly at the idea of seeing her Famethyst and goofing around. Garnet looked uptight, like always when they walked on this planet. Blanca stuck closer to her.

“Oh, do you remember the balls and ceremonies we used to organize here ?” Pearl cooed with fondness.

Nila and Xanthe exchanged a glance, and Seren nodded tentatively.

“Oh, my ! I'm sorry, my babies, it's not something I should say in front of you.”

“It's okay, Pearl” Nila answered with a soft smile.

“Pearl, why are you so happy ?” Seren asked with her usual bluntness.

Blanca perked her head, still clinging to Garnet.

“Well, you see, everything wasn't that bad on Homeworld. Not for me at least, being a Diamond's Pearl.”

“Were you content ?” 

The girls all frowned at Blanca. If Seren could be blunt, the pale girl was always direct and didn't bother with long speeches.

“Well, I think I was. It's not something I am proud of, of course.”

“Why ? You are a Pearl, nothing of it was your fault” Xanthe replied quite angrily.

“Aren't we all responsible, from the tiniest Pebble to the mightiest Diamond ?”

“The Pebbles did nothing wrong !” Seren cried in indignation. 

“Sure, every Gem except the Pebbles.” Pearl chuckled.

“Enough of this” Garnet declared, and everyone went silent.

“Pearl, it's neither the time and the place for a guilt trip. Girls, go and have fun. It's a party and I see a great night for everyone.”

Seren giggled and knocked on the closest wall, calling for her cute little Pebble friends. Xanthe rolled her eyes and nodded at a group of military Gems wearing similar armors to hers. Crystal Gems fighters, not very useful in those peaceful times, but somewhat her childhood heroes. Blanca shrugged. She hardly see how she could have a great night in this place.

“Stay with me” Nila whispered to her. “I don't like it here neither.”

“How can Seren and Xanthe be so carefree ?”

“I don't know. I guess they have less weight on their shoulders.”

“They have, they just don't care.”

“Seren is still the great Rose Quartz to the elders and she knows that. Why do you think she wears this white dress and this necklace ?”

“And Xanthe is loved by everyone. She's very harsh with herself, she has always been, and she was respected even after the revolution. She's a true leader and the Gems know that. I wonder how long it will take until Garnet starts giving her more responsibilities.”

“And us ?”

“You have many friends.”

“Party friends, mostly.”

Blanca nodded and the two stayed silent a moment watching the colorful ballet of Gems and playing at “spot the stars”, like Peridot had taught them when they could barely walk. Suddenly, a large fusion sneaked behind Nila and covered her eyes. The girl let out a piercing shriek between the scream of terror and the girlish giggle.

“Chalcedony, is that you ?” 

She turned around and hugged the huge fusion's leg.

“Wait, did you have this many arms ?”

The fusion let out a friendly laugh and scooped Nila from the ground, making her shriek with delight once again.

“It's Labradorite, now !”

“My goodness, you have to tell me everything.”

“Sure, but I think we should join the others, they're all waiting for you. We were thinking, this place hasn't been built for tiny normal Gems. What about a little escapade in full Diamond size ?”

Nila bit her lip.

“Aww, sorry, didn't mean to upset you. But hey, how many Lazulis does it take to fit in your old palanquin ?”

“A giant Lapis Lazuli ? Is that your idea of mischief ?”

“Nah, a giant Lapis Lazuli with a bit of Diamond glitter !”

“Flying over Homeworld... What do you think of it, Blanca ?”

Nila turned look down, but saw no trace of her sister. She frowned and jumped on the floor, ready to go after her when Garnet caught her by the arm.

“Garnet ! I swear my friend was joking about stealing the palanquin...”

“Blanca needs to be alone for a moment, she has to be if she wants to have the good time I foresee. And my future vision becomes very blurry when fusion is involved. If I lose your trace tonight, I won't be responsible for any trouble you could get into.”

Garnet sounded dead serious, but she removed her visor and winked to the young woman. Nila grinned and ran back to her friends. The usually reserved and righteous girl was already absorbed in a wild fusion and Garnet couldn't blame her. She was even a bit jealous, wishing she could have make the same careless experiences when she was younger. Nila was everything that Garnet had fought for all those centuries and was still fighting for. A new generation, free and yet responsible enough to take care of the future.

 

Blanca was standing still at a balcony, her eyes stuck on the giant head shaped space ship dominating the capital. She was pondering on History and how civilizations clang to it when a voice took her away from her reverie. 

“Uh oh”

A Pearl's voice, Blanca realized before she turned around and faced the newcomer. She was struck by the vision of the most beautiful Pearl she had ever seen. Light sepia color, the most charming fluffy and yet geometrical haircut. She was wearing the most typical Era 2 Homeworld outfit, simple leotard and sheer caplet. Her general blankness let Blanca think she was a very low ranking Pearl, maybe even an ownerless one, working as a common servant in a facility. The girl acknowledged the Gem's presence with a nod and a shy smile.

“Avoiding the party too, right ?”

The Pearl didn't react and anyone would have felt an uneasy feeling, but Blanca just accepted the silence as a natural response. Both stood, unmoving and perfectly silent, taking in the eerie air of the strange and yet familiar planet.

“Welcome back” the Pearl whispered out of nowhere.

This time, Blanca shivered. She hated it when people treated her or her sisters this way, may it be with contempt or fawning devotion. 

“Uh ? Thank you. I don't like it here, though. And you ?”

The Pearl didn't answer and Blanca shrugged. She vaguely considered going after a Crystal Gem, it wouldn't be the first time a Pearl wasn't treated accordingly to the Pearls Right Bill. 

“Are you here on your own ?” she asked, probing the situation first.

“I'm always on my own.”

“So am I. Maybe we could be on our own together ?”

Blanca stretched her hand and the Pearl hesitantly took it after a while. The gem hybrid grinned and made the Pearl twirl on herself. The poor thing blinked in confusion and Blanca giggled. Music could be faintly heard from the ball room and the girl took the Pearl's other hand. Without a word the two of them started dancing, Blanca's high heels echoing on the marble floor. The girl let herself carried by the almost silent music and the space-like void around them.  
She closed her eyes, her mind drifting into oblivion. Blankness came easily to her, it was almost terrifying at moments. In one blink a few minutes or hours were gone and Blanca had no idea what had happened. Right now, she knew what happening. She was twirling, each motion lulling her like the calm see next her house, but she didn't remember her house at the moment. She had been a Pearl for long enough, no, she had been in a Pearl body for long enough, to be vaguely familiar with this place, this height, this agile petite body. Here but not really. Blanca was merely aware of her her body, like her mind was controlling it from afar. She wasn't sure where and when she was but it didn't matter that much. Nothing mattered enough for her to come out her mind.

Suddenly, the chime ringed to mark the end of the ball. The Pearl stopped dancing and Blanca almost tripped, her body losing balance. She blinked. Already ? Had she gone blank again ?

The Pearl curtsied and turned around, ready to leave. For a fraction of seconds, Blanca swore she had seen wings in her backs, but maybe it was just shadows in her cape.

“Wait !” she managed to cry out, her own crystalline voice feeling foreign.

The Pearl turned around and stared with wide blank eyes.

“Have you come to pick me up finally ?” she asked, bewildered.

“Uh ? No ! I mean, I could pick you up if you want.”

The Pearl smiled for the first time and Blanca felt something warm up in her heart. 

“I have to go right now. Will you wait for me ?”

“Yes, yes, I'll wait for you !”

The Pearl nodded and came closer, taking Blanca's hand in her own. She put something there and just warped away. Blanca stayed stuck in place, blinking at the space where her friend had been a few seconds sooner. It's only when Amethyst appeared right in front of her she snapped out her reverie.

“Yo, Snowball ! Watcha doing ? We've been looking for you everywhere, Pearl was almost ready to send a search squad after you.”

“Sorry, I can't come right now, I'm waiting for someone.” 

“What ?”

“She's a Pearl, we danced all night and she gave me this.”

Blanca opened her hand and Amethyst burst in hysterics. 

“Your friend gave you a dead moth ? Dang, this chick is a true weirdo, you have to introduce us !”

Blanca shot an offended glare.

“Kay. And when is she coming back ?”

“I don't know, she just asked me to wait for her.”

“And you're sure she'll come back. Could be a silly prank.”

Blanca nodded, still a bit off. Amethyst was slowly growing uneasy. She finally decided to look for Pearl, she was better to deal with this kind of issue.

“Told you, P. Snowball has finally lost it.” Amethyst commented as they reached Blanca.

“Amethyst !”

Blanca didn't react to the newcomers and Pearl softly shook her.

“Are you okay, sweetheart ?”

“Yes, Pearl. I'm so happy, tonight was marvelous.”

“Amethyst told me you met someone.”

Blanca beamed and blushed lightly.

“She's the prettiest Pearl I ever met.”

Amethyst giggled dumbly and Pearl made her stop with one glare.

“We danced all night, it was wonderful. I felt like in a dream, her hands in mine. She asked me to wait for her to return.”

“Oh, it's all very sweet, but you've been here for quite long now. What did she look like ?”

“She was wearing an Era 2 Homeworld outfit, probably very low ranking, maybe a community serving Pearl.”

Pearl frowned.

“I didn't see any Pearl in Era 2 outfits tonight, and certainly not low ranking ones. Are you sure she wasn't just wearing some skimpy party dress ?”

Blanca nodded.

“She did not only wear Era 2 clothing, she was acting like an Era 2 Pearl. And I'm pretty sure she was hiding wings under her caplet. Maybe she's just been uncorrupted. We have to help her !”

Pearl was feeling more and more suspicious. It wouldn't be the first time Blanca had this kind of reaction, slipping in an awaken dream, stuck in her own memories, or even creepier, other Gems memories.

“Are you sure this happened tonight ? You know how you lose track of time in this place.”

Blanca was growing agitated.

“I'm not crazy, Pearl. Look, she gave me this !”

She carefully took the moth from the tissue she had wrapped it into. Pearl put her hands on her mouth in disbelief.

“My goodness...”

“What does it mean ?”

Pearl shivered and stared in shock for a while, before she could articulate.

“Well, I've heard tales... I'm not sure if it's true, though. Many tales are only collective nightmares. But how... nevermind, honey, she's not coming back.”

Blanca shook her head.

“Yes she is, she asked me to wait for her !”

“But she didn't say she would come back, right ?”

“She asked me if I was here to pick her up, and I told her she could come with us if she wanted. Do you think she's in trouble ?”  
“No, probably not anymore.” Pearl said gloomily. “Listen, Blanca, you have to go home now. Your friend isn't coming back, she won't even if she wanted. But you've had a nice night, right ?”

Blanca sniffed, carefully squeezing the moth against her chest and nodded. 

“If you want, we can bubble it, so it won't... disintegrate like organics do. Or better, we could put it in resin.”

“Yes, can we put in in resin ?”

“Eww, you guys are weird, and I have bones in my room !” Amethyst giggled, absolutely unbothered by Blanca's broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the last SU mobile game ? It's so cool, and I love Lonely Pearl. Thank you, Cerberus for giving me the idea of inviting her in my fic.


	4. The Emotions Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by something a teacher did with her class at my school today :3.

“How was your day, girls ?”

Pearl asked as she heard the door opening in a bang and tiny foot steps coming here. The girls all put or threw their bags on the couch and slammed little jars full of water and glitter on the table. Four pairs of eyes were watching the Gem flipping pancakes.

“Ooh, pretty ! Did you make these today ?”

She asked while handling the girls their snack. Seren took an eager bit of her pancake and answered with a full mouth.

“Yes ! Those are emotion bottles !”

“Really ? That sounds nice.”

“It's from a book Miss Johnson read to us” Nila explained. “It's about a monster who is all grumpy and moody.”

“And one day he meets a little girl !” Seren cuts her sister. “She tells him 'Mr Monster, why don't you sort your emotions in little bottles' and the monster is like “What is an emotion ?' and... and... and”

“Then the little girl asks him what makes him smile and he turns yellow, then what makes him cry and he turns blue, then what makes him want to hide and he turns black, then what makes him want to punch and he turns red, then what makes him want to snuggle and he turns pink...” Xanthe lists, enumerating dutifully on her fingers.

“And in the end the monster is all white and clean and all the emotions are in neatly labeled bottles on his shelf” Blanca finishes with her almost creepy perfect diction.

Pearl smiles at the girls, looking more closely to the jam jars ornate with a handwritten label.

“Xanthe, you took joy, how sweet.”

“Only because I liked the color of it” the girl answers grumpily.

“Nila, I hope you chose sadness for the same reason.”

“Uh mmh. Yes, I love blue, but I had a little quibble with Natalia at lunch time.”

“Okay, you can talk to me later, honey. And you, Seren, I'm not surprised you chose love.”

“Yes, I love all of you !”

“And why is your jar empty, Blanca ?”

“I didn't find any color I liked.”

“This silly clod refused to to the work !” Xanthe commented.

“It's not a very nice thing to say.” Pearl reprimands her.  
At this moment, Amethyst opens the door, pointing a big plastic gun at Pearl. 

“Hands up, this is a hold up ! Give all the pancakes and surrender !”

“You'll have to fight us first !” Xanthe replies while pulling her own water gun out of the closet.

“Girls, can you please have this historical battle on the beach ?” Pearl asks, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Seren and Nila grab their own water weapons and fill them up in the sink before running outside in a tornado. Only Blanca stays at the table, finishing her pancake in silence. Then, she takes her favorite doll out of her bag and starts playing on her own.

“Blanca, do you want to fill your emotion jar ?” 

The little girl looks at Pearl with her big and round eyes.

“I could take you to the newsagent, they sell some craft supplies.”

Blanca nods and grabs Pearl's hand, keeping her doll clutched against her with her other hand. The older she gets, the creepier this habit becomes, but as long as she doesn't get in trouble with other kids, Pearl lets her carry her precious toy around. 

At the newsagent, Blanca looks around with excitement, going through the cute stationery and scrapbooking novelties.

“Have you find glitters you like ?” Pearl asks.

“Yes.”

She show a small bag of white iridescent fine powder.

“Of course” Pearl says. “It seems a bit plain. We could add other white things. Look at those stars and moons.”

“I like them.” Blanca says with a smile.

Back home, Pearl watches the girl to fill half of the jar with transparent dishes soap and water, then they add the glitter together. She closes the lid and shakes. 

“Look, Pearl it's beautiful !”

The glitters fall slowly, thanks to the soap, creating a mesmerizing glistering effect.

“What emotion is it ?” Pearl asks the little girl.

“I don't know.”

“How do you feel right now ?”

“I don't know.”

Pearl hugs the child and kisses her forehead, right on her birthmark.

“It's okay if you can't find a name for it, you can try to describe.”

“I feel fine, like my head is a clean and tidy house with flowers and soft music.”

“I think 'serenity' is the word.”

Blanca nods and writes the word on a little laced jam label. She leaves her doll next to the jar and jumps outside, joining her sisters in the water fight. Pearl smiles serenely as she shakes the glitter jar. Inside, the almost invisible glitters shine of all the colors of the rainbow in the late afternoon light.


End file.
